


【双黄狐狸】潜规则关系

by Pangcishaozhu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangcishaozhu/pseuds/Pangcishaozhu
Summary: 黄老板和他的影帝





	【双黄狐狸】潜规则关系

**Author's Note:**

> 老板磊×影帝渤

房间里酒杯碰撞的声音清脆。  
杯口一道红色的弧度，晶莹剔透的留在他嘴唇上，艳红的舌头一瞬舔逝，在自己位置上换了个舒服的姿势靠着。  
其他几个人仍旧讲着话，那些大多跟利益钱财沾边的东西，仿佛是掏耳朵的棉花球。  
他们没挨着，腿却靠在一起。  
影帝先生好说话，软乎乎的窝在那里，平稳的呼吸着，安静的听着不同人的不同发言。  
他偶尔也笑笑，眼下有颗与众不同的泪痣，挤进眼窝，湿润了那粒小黑芝麻。  
影帝先生抬眼看去，只有金主先生安静的晃着他的酒杯，一副热衷品酒的模样。  
金主先生不说话，但他实在是太活跃了，把影帝先生的裤腿卷起来，又踩在他的拖鞋上。  
众人不知道说到什么话题，哈哈大笑起来，影帝先生一个激灵，小腿侧暖呼呼的被摩擦着。  
“好了黄老师，这么晚了我们也该告辞了”。  
大家都特别满意，影帝先生便站起来，和他们一一握手：“谢谢，以后合作愉快”。  
他们又说笑着，只有金主先生坐在他的位置上，酒杯已经空了，却仍旧执着的摇晃着。  
“黄老师，我还有点事情要跟你说”。  
金主先生对刚抬脚要送客的影帝先生说，他笑起来真是不怀好意，影帝先生已经捕捉到那几颗狡黠的星光，同时脑袋也嗡嗡的，为未来将发生的某样事情而兴奋不已。  
“好的，那我再给您加一杯”影帝先生握着红酒瓶，那些人识趣的三三两两的离开，他们走到门口，只听见有瓶口撞击杯口的声音。  
门关上了。

酒没倒成，洒了大半。  
黄磊拦腰抱住小渤，一下子把他摁在沙发里，他眼里不怀好意的星子溢了出来，呛的小渤绵长的嗯了一声，一条腿弯曲用膝盖隔绝了彼此的距离，他顶在磊磊的大肚腩上，眼里千万流光，望见对方眼里亮晶晶的自己。  
“你就这么等不及？他们还没走远”。  
黄磊摇着头笑，大型犬一般急切与自己主人亲昵，他去蹭小渤的面颊，气息落在小渤眼睛上，他的眼睛闭了闭，眼睫毛跟着颤动。  
“黄磊——”  
“那你呢？就这么直勾勾看着我，怕是一会儿就要自己动手解纽扣了吧？像这样？”  
小渤闻言，放在黄磊裤腰带的手顿了顿，被调侃后的略略不爽，不算恼羞成怒，但也是被戳到实话的一种，他的膝盖在磊磊肚子上画圈：“我说，你怎么这么讨人嫌？”  
“你喜欢就行，”他在小渤颈勃里柔软的蹭过一圈，余温都留在跳动的脉搏上，“别人嫌不嫌关我什么事儿”。

—

小渤几乎是这么被打横着抱到床上，身上已经一丝不挂的毫无掩饰自己细腻的肤色，他被黄磊抱到床铺里，体重压皱的被单扯出意味不明暧昧不清的纹路，他跪在床上捧着磊磊的脸同他接吻，眼里是胜券在握的朦胧。  
磊磊曲下一条腿，膝盖抵着床沿，他仿佛摇摇晃晃的扒着大海上孤独的小木船边沿，而夜晚吃人的美人鱼唱着童谣，用勾人心魄的舌头引他失重坠入大海。  
你这个比喻不恰当，我什么时候演过美人鱼？  
他们的呼吸正在空气里噼里啪啦的产生化学反应。

小渤跪在柔软的床铺里，灯晕挠的脚心痒，心里砰砰打着鼓，舔着嘴唇暗暗咽了咽口水。  
“渤儿，”磊磊手掌贴着小渤脸颊，热腾腾的汗丝黏在手掌心里，小渤闻声轻轻颤了一下，挑起眼帘看他，一面又往人掌心里蹭了蹭。  
磊磊一时间说不出话来，一口气哽在嗓子眼，他抽出手来挠挠小渤的下巴，像是逗弄一只乖巧听话，有些懒洋洋的小猫。  
小渤继续垂着他好脾气似的下垂眼，手下开始动作起来，盒子撕开包装的声音在安静的只剩下灼热呼吸声的酒店房间里格外刺耳，一并把小渤的神经狠狠拽起，又在包装袋落到地板上时用力的反弹一下。  
小渤呵了一口气，他拆了盒子，飞快的抽出一包来，这次他仰起头，当着磊磊已经完全挪不开眼的火热视线下用牙撕开了包装。  
他舔了下嘴唇，完全是无意的，黄磊却觉得这个撩人不眨眼的大明星简直将自己推入了水深火热之中，等小渤再低下头对着磊磊两腿之间，磊磊甚至差点克制不住去按他的后脑勺。  
小渤握着半苏醒的那根咽了咽口水，他的神经因为羞耻的紧张而愈发模糊起来，影帝先生忘记台词会怎么办呢？他会仍旧在入戏时悄悄分神，会在大脑里颠来倒去的翻查有用信息。  
可这次他在大脑当机后什么都没找到，一股热切的暖流要他慢慢靠近手里的勃物，张开薄唇轻轻含了上去。  
他感觉肩头上的手用力的往下按了按，却也干脆闭上眼睛不去多想，他嘴里的味道慢慢扩散开，同时口腔又以另一种方式被撑开。  
等到小渤用舌头在顶部滑完最后一圈，才慢慢挪开脑袋用在手指上撑好的东西扶住硕大的性器套了上去，他双手并用时险些稳不住身子的往前倾，磊磊挑了挑眉，挺腰时鼓涨的性器就擦过小渤脸颊，引得对方一阵阵飞快的红了耳朵，哼了半天说不出一句话。  
小渤的反应太可爱了，磊磊看着就心头发热，被小渤握着的性器挑了挑，其主人也不要脸的欺压上来。  
但影帝先生还有即兴表演，他用手抵住磊磊压过来的动作，直接埋下头隔着橡胶套舔了舔冠部，激的磊磊腿一阵阵发麻。  
隔靴搔痒式的舔弄实在抚慰不到多少，意识到这是影帝先生故意为之的报复后，磊磊半是无奈又半是宠溺，只想将他此时得意洋洋嘟囔着还没吃够呢的影帝先生扑的尾巴都翘不起来。  
小渤跪在柔软的床铺里，灯晕挠的脚心痒，心里砰砰打着鼓，舔着嘴唇暗暗咽了咽口水。  
“渤儿，”磊磊手掌贴着小渤脸颊，热腾腾的汗丝黏在手掌心里，小渤闻声轻轻颤了一下，挑起眼帘看他，一面又往人掌心里蹭了蹭。  
磊磊一时间说不出话来，一口气哽在嗓子眼，他抽出手来挠挠小渤的下巴，像是逗弄一只乖巧听话，有些懒洋洋的小猫。  
小渤继续垂着他好脾气似的下垂眼，手下开始动作起来，盒子撕开包装的声音在安静的只剩下灼热呼吸声的酒店房间里格外刺耳，一并把小渤的神经狠狠拽起，又在包装袋落到地板上时用力的反弹一下。  
小渤呵了一口气，他拆了盒子，飞快的抽出一包来，这次他仰起头，当着磊磊已经完全挪不开眼的火热视线下用牙撕开了包装。  
他舔了下嘴唇，完全是无意的，黄磊却觉得这个撩人不眨眼的大明星简直将自己推入了水深火热之中，等小渤再低下头对着磊磊两腿之间，磊磊甚至差点克制不住去按他的后脑勺。  
小渤握着半苏醒的那根咽了咽口水，他的神经因为羞耻的紧张而愈发模糊起来，影帝先生忘记台词会怎么办呢？他会仍旧在入戏时悄悄分神，会在大脑里颠来倒去的翻查有用信息。  
可这次他在大脑当机后什么都没找到，一股热切的暖流要他慢慢靠近手里的勃物，张开薄唇轻轻含了上去。  
他感觉肩头上的手用力的往下按了按，却也干脆闭上眼睛不去多想，他嘴里的味道慢慢扩散开，同时口腔又以另一种方式被撑开。  
等到小渤用舌头在顶部滑完最后一圈，才慢慢挪开脑袋用在手指上撑好的东西扶住硕大的性器套了上去，他双手并用时险些稳不住身子的往前倾，磊磊挑了挑眉，挺腰时鼓涨的性器就擦过小渤脸颊，引得对方一阵阵飞快的红了耳朵，哼了半天说不出一句话。  
小渤的反应太可爱了，磊磊看着就心头发热，被小渤握着的性器挑了挑，其主人也不要脸的欺压上来。  
但影帝先生还有即兴表演，他用手抵住磊磊压过来的动作，直接埋下头隔着橡胶套舔了舔冠部，激的磊磊腿一阵阵发麻。  
隔靴搔痒式的舔弄实在抚慰不到多少，意识到这是影帝先生故意为之的报复后，磊磊半是无奈又半是宠溺，只想将他此时得意洋洋嘟囔着还没吃够呢的影帝先生扑的尾巴都翘不起来。  
小渤跪在柔软的床铺里，灯晕挠的脚心痒，心里砰砰打着鼓，舔着嘴唇暗暗咽了咽口水。  
“渤儿，”磊磊手掌贴着小渤脸颊，热腾腾的汗丝黏在手掌心里，小渤闻声轻轻颤了一下，挑起眼帘看他，一面又往人掌心里蹭了蹭。  
磊磊一时间说不出话来，一口气哽在嗓子眼，他抽出手来挠挠小渤的下巴，像是逗弄一只乖巧听话，有些懒洋洋的小猫。  
小渤继续垂着他好脾气似的下垂眼，手下开始动作起来，盒子撕开包装的声音在安静的只剩下灼热呼吸声的酒店房间里格外刺耳，一并把小渤的神经狠狠拽起，又在包装袋落到地板上时用力的反弹一下。  
小渤呵了一口气，他拆了盒子，飞快的抽出一包来，这次他仰起头，当着磊磊已经完全挪不开眼的火热视线下用牙撕开了包装。  
他舔了下嘴唇，完全是无意的，黄磊却觉得这个撩人不眨眼的大明星简直将自己推入了水深火热之中，等小渤再低下头对着磊磊两腿之间，磊磊甚至差点克制不住去按他的后脑勺。  
小渤握着半苏醒的那根咽了咽口水，他的神经因为羞耻的紧张而愈发模糊起来，影帝先生忘记台词会怎么办呢？他会仍旧在入戏时悄悄分神，会在大脑里颠来倒去的翻查有用信息。  
可这次他在大脑当机后什么都没找到，一股热切的暖流要他慢慢靠近手里的勃物，张开薄唇轻轻含了上去。  
他感觉肩头上的手用力的往下按了按，却也干脆闭上眼睛不去多想，他嘴里的味道慢慢扩散开，同时口腔又以另一种方式被撑开。  
等到小渤用舌头在顶部滑完最后一圈，才慢慢挪开脑袋用在手指上撑好的东西扶住硕大的性器套了上去，他双手并用时险些稳不

住身子的往前倾，磊磊挑了挑眉，挺腰时鼓涨的性器就擦过小渤脸颊，引得对方一阵阵飞快的红了耳朵，哼了半天说不出一句话。  
小渤的反应太可爱了，磊磊看着就心头发热，被小渤握着的性器挑了挑，其主人也不要脸的欺压上来。  
但影帝先生还有即兴表演，他用手抵住磊磊压过来的动作，直接埋下头隔着橡胶套舔了舔冠部，激的磊磊腿一阵阵发麻。  
隔靴搔痒式的舔弄实在抚慰不到多少，意识到这是影帝先生故意为之的报复后，磊磊半是无奈又半是宠溺，只想将他此时得意洋洋嘟囔着还没吃够呢的影帝先生扑的尾巴都翘不起来。  
小渤跪在柔软的床铺里，灯晕挠的脚心痒，心里砰砰打着鼓，舔着嘴唇暗暗咽了咽口水。  
“渤儿，”磊磊手掌贴着小渤脸颊，热腾腾的汗丝黏在手掌心里，小渤闻声轻轻颤了一下，挑起眼帘看他，一面又往人掌心里蹭了蹭。  
磊磊一时间说不出话来，一口气哽在嗓子眼，他抽出手来挠挠小渤的下巴，像是逗弄一只乖巧听话，有些懒洋洋的小猫。  
小渤继续垂着他好脾气似的下垂眼，手下开始动作起来，盒子撕开包装的声音在安静的只剩下灼热呼吸声的酒店房间里格外刺耳，一并把小渤的神经狠狠拽起，又在包装袋落到地板上时用力的反弹一下。  
小渤呵了一口气，他拆了盒子，飞快的抽出一包来，这次他仰起头，当着磊磊已经完全挪不开眼的火热视线下用牙撕开了包装。  
他舔了下嘴唇，完全是无意的，黄磊却觉得这个撩人不眨眼的大明星简直将自己推入了水深火热之中，等小渤再低下头对着磊磊两腿之间，磊磊甚至差点克制不住去按他的后脑勺。  
小渤握着半苏醒的那根咽了咽口水，他的神经因为羞耻的紧张而愈发模糊起来，影帝先生忘记台词会怎么办呢？他会仍旧在入戏时悄悄分神，会在大脑里颠来倒去的翻查有用信息。  
可这次他在大脑当机后什么都没找到，一股热切的暖流要他慢慢靠近手里的勃物，张开薄唇轻轻含了上去。  
他感觉肩头上的手用力的往下按了按，却也干脆闭上眼睛不去多想，他嘴里的味道慢慢扩散开，同时口腔又以另一种方式被撑开。  
等到小渤用舌头在顶部滑完最后一圈，才慢慢挪开脑袋用在手指上撑好的东西扶住硕大的性器套了上去，他双手并用时险些稳不住身子的往前倾，磊磊挑了挑眉，挺腰时鼓涨的性器就擦过小渤脸颊，引得对方一阵阵飞快的红了耳朵，哼了半天说不出一句话。  
小渤的反应太可爱了，磊磊看着就心头发热，被小渤握着的性器挑了挑，其主人也不要脸的欺压上来。  
但影帝先生还有即兴表演，他用手抵住磊磊压过来的动作，直接埋下头隔着橡胶套舔了舔冠部，激的磊磊腿一阵阵发麻。  
隔靴搔痒式的舔弄实在抚慰不到多少，意识到这是影帝先生故意为之的报复后，磊磊半是无奈又半是宠溺，只想将他此时得意洋洋嘟囔着还没吃够呢的影帝先生扑的尾巴都翘不起来。  
小渤跪在柔软的床铺里，灯晕挠的脚心痒，心里砰砰打着鼓，舔着嘴唇暗暗咽了咽口水。  
“渤儿，”磊磊手掌贴着小渤脸颊，热腾腾的汗丝黏在手掌心里，小渤闻声轻轻颤了一下，挑起眼帘看他，一面又往人掌心里蹭了蹭。  
磊磊一时间说不出话来，一口气哽在嗓子眼，他抽出手来挠挠小渤的下巴，像是逗弄一只乖巧听话，有些懒洋洋的小猫。  
小渤继续垂着他好脾气似的下垂眼，手下开始动作起来，盒子撕开包装的声音在安静的只剩下灼热呼吸声的酒店房间里格外刺耳，一并把小渤的神经狠狠拽起，又在包装袋落到地板上时用力的反弹一下。  
小渤呵了一口气，他拆了盒子，飞快的抽出一包来，这次他仰起头，当着磊磊已经完全挪不开眼的火热视线下用牙撕开了包装。  
他舔了下嘴唇，完全是无意的，黄磊却觉得这个撩人不眨眼的大明星简直将自己推入了水深火热之中，等小渤再低下头对着磊磊两腿之间，磊磊甚至差点克制不住去按他的后脑勺。  
小渤握着半苏醒的那根咽了咽口水，他的神经因为羞耻的紧张而愈发模糊起来，影帝先生忘记台词会怎么办呢？他会仍旧在入戏时悄悄分神，会在大脑里颠来倒去的翻查有用信息。  
可这次他在大脑当机后什么都没找到，一股热切的暖流要他慢慢靠近手里的勃物，张开薄唇轻轻含了上去。  
他感觉肩头上的手用力的往下按了按，却也干脆闭上眼睛不去多想，他嘴里的味道慢慢扩散开，同时口腔又以另一种方式被撑开。  
等到小渤用舌头在顶部滑完最后一圈，才慢慢挪开脑袋用在手指上撑好的东西扶住硕大的性器套了上去，他双手并用时险些稳不住身子的往前倾，磊磊挑了挑眉，挺腰时鼓涨的性器就擦过小渤脸颊，引得对方一阵阵飞快的红了耳朵，哼了半天说不出一句话。  
小渤的反应太可爱了，磊磊看着就心头发热，被小渤握着的性器挑了挑，其主人也不要脸的欺压上来。  
但影帝先生还有即兴表演，他用手抵住磊磊压过来的动作，直接埋下头隔着橡胶套舔了舔冠部，激的磊磊腿一阵阵发麻。  
隔靴搔痒式的舔弄实在抚慰不到多少，意识到这是影帝先生故意为之的报复后，磊磊半是无奈又半是宠溺，只想将他此时得意洋洋嘟囔着还没吃够呢的影帝先生扑的尾巴都翘不起来。  
他的手环着他的腰，吐槽小肚子的时候被对方碾着走，窗外黑漆漆的，透不出一点光，小渤退到床头，他摩挲着磊磊略带胡渣的脸颊，在这双盛满了浅色调秋水的瞳孔里瞧见了自己。

—

“你最近是不是把一个广告给那个新出道的小鲜肉啦，你打算怎么捧他啊？”  
小渤双腿夹着磊磊的腰，这个角度恰好把磊磊吃的死死的，黄磊喘了口气，一瞬间又被小渤这个不怀好意的问题问的脑袋嗡嗡疼，他又气又无奈的捏了捏小渤的脸，忍不住整个人往前冲了几分，满眼都是恋人脸色骤红的模样。  
“和你做的时候能别提别人吗，真扫兴”他埋下头，贴着小渤的皮肤准备掀起一场惊涛骇浪，为此他的大家伙甚至又涨大了一圈，小渤小声惊呼了一口，又立刻皮的不行的偷着笑：“哟嗬，那我还就要提了——”  
他绵长的嗯了一声，黄磊顶在他们彼此熟知的那个地方，一点点挪动着碾过，小渤腿都跟着软下来，下腹收紧，嘴巴倒是不闲着：“你是不是还把西瓜台的综艺的嘉宾留给他啦？”  
磊磊心累极了，眼底却是疲倦的宠溺，怎么办，他人前人后优雅毫不做作细致体贴的影帝现在撒起了泼打起了滚，像只得了便宜就尾巴翘上天的小柴狗。  
但能怎么办，他扣着小渤小腿前后动着，小渤被他带着腿部肌肉微微痉挛，眼神也一寸寸暗下来，张开被舔的湿漉漉的嘴唇喘了起来。  
“是啊，我还把电视剧男二号安排给他了，你是不是特别不服气啊过气的黄老师”。  
小渤自认为恶狠狠的对磊磊翻了个白眼，感觉屁股里的东西扎的更深，便气呼呼的用手隔绝他们越贴越紧几乎耳鬓厮磨的距离：“去死吧你，没良心的玩意儿”。  
噗，磊磊越过这条防线，他同小渤十指相扣，将他再次狠狠压在枕头里，在一阵含糊不清的闷哼声中堵住了这张欠揍的小嘴。  
小渤被吻的口干舌燥，被动的接受磊磊顶上自己上颚的举动，他用力揽住磊磊的脖子，唇瓣分离时只为下身不断的运动频率而喘着。  
磊磊啄了啄小渤的嘴唇，他满眼都是细致的欢喜，是勾勒窗台的星子，是聚光灯下微不足道的尘埃，还是小渤唱歌时恰好下起的毛毛雨。  
“你是不是吃醋了，”磊磊顺手流氓般用手掌从小渤腰侧一路滑下，托住对方饱满浑圆的小屁股，“你最好多吃点，小渤，你这样太可爱了”。  
小渤偏过头，与“滚”字一同进行的，是突然缩紧故意叫磊磊险些缴械的小屁股。  
“啊…你这臭小子”。  
小渤笑起来，他七情六欲写在脸上，恶作剧得逞的得意就挂在他眼帘。

—

小渤需要吃醋吗，这个问题的答案就像是影帝需要同刚出道的小鲜肉抢饭碗保地盘吗一样浅显。  
他沉浸在角色里，永远叫人眼前一亮，现在他融化在被单里，慢慢化成人形时就要磊磊下身不受控制的支起小帐篷。  
就算小渤现在被金主操的腿软，他还是有底气说，是自己把金主爸爸给潜规则了。  
现在的局势是，到底谁不离开谁？  
连磊磊有时都忍不住在低着头看剧本的小渤的发璇上亲一口，你能好好跟我谈恋爱吗？  
小渤抬着他亮晶晶的眼睛，又闭上撅了噘嘴。

—

他们还就着那个颠来倒去的小鲜肉说个没完。  
磊磊咬牙切齿的握着小渤的腰，他瘦下来后若隐若现的腰窝挤上了大拇指，背部线条是倾泻而下的视觉盛宴，磊磊气到一半就晃了神，按着小渤屁股往里头动了动，身下人的小破嘴就诶呀的抽了口凉气，明显也爽到了。  
“所以…嗯…我怎么说来着…你就、就是在我这儿找存在感呗…”小渤被操着，泪眼朦胧的埋在枕头里前后动着，脸颊滚烫的被磨来磨去，嘟着嘴去按黄磊扣着自己的手，“慢点…”  
金主爸爸咧了咧嘴，故意按着之前小渤那损样儿说：“哟嗬，那我还就要快点了”。  
小渤想骂他，可是身后麻酥酥的快感一波接着一波，从尾椎骨窜到五脏六腑，酥的他闷哼都是软的，像是在甜水里泡过一回。  
小渤的腰可真软，磊磊贴着他汗津津的背部吮着糖蜜，他不受控制的循着内心最深处往前顶，渤儿呜呜的哼着，最后他什么损话都说不出了，翘着屁股被拍的绯红。  
“黄磊…黄磊…”影帝先生卖起了乖，断断续续的叫着黄磊名字，黄磊听了就心软了，一只手顺着小渤胳膊滑过去同他手心手背贴在一起。  
呼吸声更重了，磊磊咬着小渤耳尖把他翻过来，又顺着他耳廓细细的舔着：“渤，小渤”。  
小渤以为磊磊想和自己温存两句，夹着腿支支吾吾的喘着气，艳红的小舌头探出舌尖，磊磊就捉着嘬了一口，漂亮的眼睛咕噜噜的看着面色红润的爱人，影帝先生滚烫着小脸，嘴唇熏的亮晶晶的粉。  
“小渤，我还没说你，最近演的床戏挺到位，但还是差着点，这事儿得看人，你看看你现在，表情啊眼神情感都那么好”。  
黄渤翻了个白眼，手指挠了挠磊磊的手臂，知道他脑子里密密麻麻都是歪点子坏主意，只是一瞬间又被顶的没了脾气。  
“黄磊！”  
“哎，我在这呢”黄磊笑起来，沿着小渤脸颊啃他的颚骨，小渤被吻的喘不过气，就觉得一双手松开自己腰际，手指头磨着皮肤在他胸前徘徊。  
“渤儿，我没别的意思，”别的意思现在都做着呢，老狐狸舔了舔嘴，“我就是觉得你可以再拓展一下自己的戏路…”  
“你…闭嘴”小渤挣扎着要脱开，磊磊另一只手就摁着他的大腿根，往里头扎根的顶了顶，颠的小渤手又重新抱住磊磊的颈子。  
“哎小渤，你有想演过人妖吗？”

—

没想过，滚。

—  
小渤的胸可真软，磊磊五指覆在软肉上，稍微合拢五指就能感受到对方在自己怀里禁不住的轻颤，发出微不可寻的哼声。  
磊磊挺了挺腰身，小渤的双腿便不可控制的往两边张的更开了些，仿佛是默许了黄磊另一只手从大腿根而上做不好的事情。  
他急促的出了口气，眼尾被房间里过高的温度熏的红彤彤，歪头逃避身下一目了然的局面，手指扣住身子两边的被单，揪在手掌里，揉出几道牵扯的褶皱。  
磊磊舔他的耳根，手指松开又抓紧，一团绵绵的软肉就烙在掌心，硬的像小石头一样的肉粒擦着手心肉。  
小渤抗拒的挣扎了两下，半响又被黄磊从身后顶的力道压的服服帖帖，舌头露出舌尖都被捉了嘬一口，脑壳子嗡嗡炸了壳。  
黄磊操的他像大海上浮浮沉沉的木板，一波未平一波又起，冰凉的海水在触及他皮肤表面的一刻被烫的直接蒸发。  
小渤被动的爽的仰起头，磊磊的手变本加厉的揉搓着他胸前鼓涨的热情，这点余力在恶趣味的情趣里成为暴风雨鼓点的伴奏。  
磊磊操的可慢，他也有这个耐心，小渤迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛瞥他，对方眼里的满足就要溢出来了，手指坏心眼的捏着肉粒拨弄。  
“嗯啊…黄磊…”小渤双手撑到磊磊胸膛，腰肢一软就往前倾，磊磊更满满当当的抓着小渤肉乎乎的胸，恶意的晃动。  
小渤小声骂了个操字，激的干脆趴在磊磊身上，受不了对方按摩椅似的一碾一碾压榨的节奏，干脆自己扭起屁股动起来。  
磊磊笑了，小渤红扑扑着脸挠他，靠，你不就是想让我这样吗？  
胸前又被加重的揉了揉，小渤哼了口热腾腾的气，腿张开了坐起身子摇摇欲坠的动作起来，磊磊望着他的眼睛，捕捉到上下运动时因羞辱和铺天盖地的情欲带来的泪光。  
等小渤大腿根都跟着打颤痉挛，磊磊才坐起来抱着他浑圆泛着水光的屁股往里头深深的顶，小渤顿时尖叫一声，胸前也被奇异的快感添的满满当当，就在这关键时，磊磊还用指甲扣弄小渤肉粒的缝，下面颠的力道更大，完全打乱了小渤迎合的节奏。  
小渤腰一阵麻一阵酸，这还让他无暇顾及，关键是后穴被操的只剩下疯狂的快感，潮水一样击碎他眼里唯一的清明。  
“啊啊…不、不…太快了”影帝先生台词都说不明白了，他被黄磊压到床铺里，腿重新勾到对方身上，双腿几乎把身体对折，吃力的配合着黄磊顶弄撞击的频率，他的灵魂就这么被一下下的顶出躯壳，向上抓，什么都没有。  
磊磊埋下头咬已经被蹂躏的沾了五指印的胸脯，仿佛他们真的置身于某个香艳的片段，他无赖的咬了咬那涨成豆粒的小石头，听见小渤不知是疼是爽的吸气声。  
“小渤，小渤，”他抓住男主演的手，从被咬的红彤彤的胸膛里抬起头，眼里潮湿的欲望呼之欲出，倾泻而下打湿了小渤有力跳动的心脏，“你舒服吗？”  
小渤不知如何作答，他被重重顶了一下，提问者仿佛要用实际行动告诉小渤正确答案。  
双腿都无法动弹的爽，小渤哽了口气，呜呜咽咽的叫起来，他轻声唤磊磊的名字，结果不受用，金主先生投身于这场由自己操刀亲自上场的性事，像是一开始坐在沙发上品酒那么一言不发，又强有力的向影帝先生证明着什么。  
影帝先生在仓促的呼吸和呻吟中咬到了自己的舌头，同时腰身也一挺一挺的射出稠密的白浊，正沾在两人下腹。  
他疲惫的向奔波的大海投降，这片浮木在海面上沉了下去，他的意识也由此抽离。  
橡胶套被充盈，金主对着镜头好像并不满意，他撩拨了小渤汗津津的头发，用力亲了亲男主角的嘴角。  
“还不够啊小渤，这还不够”。

—

够了，特别好。  
导演喊了卡，黄老师就是厉害，一镜到底演技精湛，太好了。  
影帝先生整理了一下衣服，微笑着跟导演握手，过奖过奖。  
他头一歪，咦？黄先生怎么来了，不是说那个什么新电视剧开拍，不去哪儿看来这儿监工呀？  
金主先生盯着他看了半响，跟你有话说。  
哦——咱们是聊小鲜肉啊还是……  
影帝先生和金主先生并肩出了门，在拐角处影帝先生就被金主先生抱起来往旁边厕所隔间塞。  
影帝先生抵着门板，金主先生的气息就洒在他颈脖，咬一口都是滑溜溜的。  
“谁是爸爸？”影帝先生挑起眉头。  
金主爸爸笑着摇摇头，一只手伸进影帝先生的裤腰带里：“你是爸爸”。   
哎，这才叫认清局面嘛。

—

操爸爸是不对的。

—END—


End file.
